T'offrir le monde
by lasolitaire
Summary: One-shot shiznat.


_Note de l'auteur : Voici l'idée de base d'une story que je publierais dans le courant du mois. Bien sûr l'histoire ne sera pas en toute part la même mais il y aura quelques similitudes. Je laisse place au one-shot._

**T'offrir le monde**

Différente … Voilà ce qui peut qualifier mes premières années. Enfin jusque l'âge de dix ans, tout aller parfaitement bien. Mais malgré ma croissance, mes parents ont petit à petit remarqué des comportements inadaptés. Je n'analysais pas les choses comme les enfants de mon âge. Je restais avec des visions imagées. Je ne possédais pas le savoir-être et savoir-faire que l'on attendait à mon âge. On m'a diagnostiquée à l'âge de onze ans, un retard de développement cérébral. Je n'avais pas compris tout ce que le médecin racontait à mes parents. Ma mère m'avait expliqué à ce moment-là d'une façon qui me permettait de comprendre : Lorsque je n'étais qu'un bébé, on a mis quelque chose dans ma tête. Ce quelque chose avait provoqué que je ne comprends pas tout comme je le devrais. Aujourd'hui, je sais qu'il s'agissait d'une tumeur et que celle-ci avait dégradé certaines connections de mon cerveau pour en privilégier d'autres. Les connections rompues sont celles relatives à la mémoire ou encore au développement mental. Autant dire que cela m'avait plus vraiment affecté. Les connections supplémentaires ont amené à une surcharge cérébrale et de ce fait à une mise en veille de mon cerveau sur une période qu'il maîtrisait parfaitement : mes premières années. Mon développement cérébral s'est donc arrêté à l'âge de dix ans. Malgré cela, mes parents essayaient de développer mes connaissances et surtout de palier à ce problème mais en vain. J'apprenais des choses mais ne les comprenais pas. Je me contentais de les répéter comme un robot, une machine. Ma situation m'avait donc petit à petit éloignée de mes amis et de mes simples connaissances. Elles évoluaient avec l'âge alors que moi je restais la même : une enfant de dix ans prisonnière dans un corps d'adolescent. Pour autant, mes parents avaient réussi à garder quelques uns des enfants de leurs amis à proximité. Je n'étais pas à plaindre, j'étais aimée par ma famille. Ma sœur Nao m'a toujours défendu et aidé face aux méchancetés des autres. Nous avons deux ans d'écart mais je suis passée de la grande sœur protégeant sa petite sœur à la grande sœur protégée par sa petite sœur. Parmi ce cercle d'amis une jeune femme que je n'ai jamais oublié : Shizuru Viola. Belle, gentille et surtout ne me traitant pas comme une attardée mentale, car au final c'est bien de ça qu'il s'agissait. Ses parents et les miens étaient vraiment très proches. Elle venait presque tous les jours me parler et me raconter sa journée. Mais au fil des années, nos discussions ont peu à peu évolué vers des choses plus matures dont l'affection, les rencontres et les sorties. A tout cela était associé un prénom : Reito. Je ne l'ai pas non plus oublié mais ce n'est pas pour les mêmes raisons. Il a toujours eu un malin plaisir à me rabaisser surtout passé mes quatorze ans. Il venait chercher Shizuru chez moi et finissait toujours sur un « Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu passes du temps avec ça.». Mais Shizuru revenait à chaque fois. Un jour, elle m'a dit que Reito lui avait proposé de sortir avec elle. Bien sûr la notion de sortir n'avait pas le même sens que pour eux alors je n'ai pas compris quand elle m'avait dit qu'elle avait refusé. Elle avait donc essayé de m'expliquer et au final j'avais compris que sortir et aimer étaient liés. Avec ma mentalité de 10 ans, je me revois lui dire 'je t'aime Shizuru'. Elle me sourit et me murmura qu'elle m'aimait aussi. Elle m'embrassa même sur la joue. J'avais donc à ce moment-là commencé à lui en demander plus sur l'affection. Je lui disais toujours des 'je t'aime bien' et elle se contentait de sourire ou de m'enlacer doucement. Un jour, je surpris mes parents en train de s'embrasser et voulu essayer par curiosité. S'ensuit un léger baiser sur les lèvres de Shizuru. Pour moi, il s'agissait d'une simple marque d'affection comme j'avais vu mes parents le faire. Elle se décala doucement et murmura 'Natsuki … Tu ne dois pas faire ça'. Elle m'expliqua que c'était normal car ma mère était la femme de mon père sur quoi je lui dis simplement 'Tu peux être ma femme'. Elle rigola légèrement et m'enlaça par la taille en murmurant 'Si seulement tu pouvais être consciente de ce que tu dis Natsuki'. Un soir, mon état s'est empiré et j'ai eu de grosses migraines. Mes parents avaient alors paniqué. Le départ pour une clinique expérimentale avait été proclamé, en Allemagne. Je n'avais pas compris pourquoi on partait de la maison. C'est la dernière fois que je l'ai vu … Shizuru. Elle m'avait dit que j'allais lui manquer. Je vis de légères larmes couler le long de ces joues. C'était la première fois. J'avais répondu avec un léger sourire, une phrase que j'avais entendu au soir à la télévision « Je vais revenir et t'offrir le monde ».

A quinze ans, j'ai reçu une chirurgie ainsi qu'un traitement assez lourd. Je suis restée cinq ans à la clinique alternant entre traitements lourds et phases de repos. La convalescente était encore plus dure que les différentes opérations ou traitements. Je croyais que j'allais mourir mais les médecins ont réussi à me garder en vie. Entre quinze et vingt ans, j'ai commencé à prendre davantage connaissance de mon état mais aussi de mon retard. Le traitement m'aidait à y voir plus clair et surtout à rattraper les multiples lacunes que j'avais. Nao avait donc pris l'habitude de m'apporter de multiples ouvrages de sciences, d'économie, de gestions d'entreprise pour que je puisse être une femme de vingt ans tout à fait normal. Lors de ma vingtième année, les médecins m'ont autorisée à sortir de la clinique et à reprendre une vie normale. J'ai donc été à la faculté et contre toute attente ai éclaté tous les scores. Nao était toujours avec moi, dans les mêmes classes et semblait rassurée d'avoir retrouvé sa grande sœur. Elle m'apprit l'autre côté de l'âge adulte. J'ai fait l'amour la première fois avec une fille de ma classe à l'âge de vingt et un ans. Je ne la connaissais pas mais voulais apprendre ce que signifiait le terme « faire l'amour avec quelqu'un ». Après elle, j'ai eu plusieurs autres jeunes femmes pour mettre en application mes connaissances mais aussi développer mon savoir-faire. C'était devenu une obsession de maîtriser les choses pour ne pas passer pour une attardée … Encore. Sûrement le contrecoup de ma période candide. Un soir lors de mes vingt-cinq ans, mes parents nous ont signalé notre retour au Japon. Si Nao avait essayé par tout les moyens de faire changer d'avis mes parents, je me contentais pour ma part de faire avec leurs décisions. C'est d'ailleurs grâce à ces mêmes décisions que j'étais capable de comprendre la discussion houleuse se déroulant devant mes yeux. Nous avions fini nos études et étions diplômées alors je n'avais aucun problème à revenir sur notre terre natale.

La première chose que j'ai cherché à mon retour au Japon c'est elle … Shizuru. Je m'étais rendue à l'entreprise de son père et c'est là que ma vie a basculé. Je m'en souviens comme-ci c'était hier.

- Bienvenue à Viola Entreprise. Que puis-je faire pour vous ?

Je restais là à observer la secrétaire me faisant face. Elle est mignonne fut ma première pensées.

- Bonjour. Je voudrais voir Monsieur Viola s'il vous plaît.

- Votre nom ?

- Kruger.

- Un instant s'il vous plaît.

Elle composa un numéro et hocha la tête tout en émettant un léger 'bien monsieur'. Elle se reconcentra sur moi et me sourit pleinement.

- Son bureau se trouve au troisième étage. Vous pouvez y accéder en prenant les ascenseurs à votre droite.

Je la remercie largement puis mon esprit fit tilt.

- Excusez-moi mais pourrais-je connaître votre nom ?

- Pardon ?

- Ne vous méprenez pas mais vous me rappelez quelqu'un. Aoi Senouh.

Je la vis me fixer un instant puis elle secoua la tête.

- Aoi est ma belle-sœur. Je suis Aiko Senouh.

Je lui souris légèrement et lui dis tout en m'éloignant.

- Présentez-lui mes amitiés quand vous la verrez.

- Votre prénom ?

- Dites-lui que les Kruger sont de retour. Elle comprendra.

Tout en attendant l'ascenseur, je sentis le regard des différentes personnes sur moi. Autrefois, il traduisait la tristesse, le dégoût ou la haine pour ce que j'étais. Mais aujourd'hui, c'est différent. J'y décèle la curiosité, le désir et l'attirance. Du haut de mes un mètre soixante-dix, j'ai eu la nécessité de canaliser mon énergie. Alors je me suis développée physiquement en plus que mentalement. J'ai un corps tonique et musclé sans pour autant ressembler à un homme. Je fixe les différentes jeunes femmes entrant avec moi dans l'ascenseur et leur souris légèrement. Certaines se contentent de me rendre mon sourire pendant que d'autres rougissent légèrement ou laissent vagabonder leurs regards sur la moindre parcelle de mon corps. Mais encore une fois, cela ne me gêne plus. Au contraire, j'ai appris à l'apprécier. Tout en sortant de l'ascenseur, je lance un « Bonne journée à vous toutes Mesdames », et me dirige vers le bureau d'accueil de cet étage. Une jeune femme vient à ma rencontre.

- Madame Kruger ?

- Oui c'est moi.

- Monsieur Viola va vous recevoir. Si vous voulez bien me suivre.

Je me retrouve dans un bureau qui m'est familier. Je ne suis pas souvent venue ici quand j'étais jeune mais je me souviens de cet endroit. Tout en dégustant un café servit par la jeune femme, j'attends mon hôte. Celui-ci arrive quelque temps après et semble déroutée lorsqu'il me voit en compagnie de sa femme.

- Saeko ?

- Non Monsieur. Bien que Mère serait ravie de ce compliment. C'est Natsuki, Monsieur.

Madame Viola s'avance vers moi et m'enlace doucement.

- Par Kami comme vous avez grandi.

- Oui Madame. J'ai dix ans de plus.

Monsieur Viola me fixe un instant et je sais ce qui le trouble.

- Vous pouvez demander Monsieur.

Il se dirige vers son siège et une fois assis essaie d'amener judicieusement la conversation vers son trouble.

- Vous avez l'air en forme.

- Monsieur Viola … Je vais vous expliquer les choses pour éviter tout malaise.

Il hocha la tête et je fixais un instant son épouse.

- Mais avant … Shizuru est là ?

- Elle ne va pas tarder.

- Très bien. Je vais l'attendre si cela ne vous gêne pas.

- Ma foi, occupons notre temps sur ce qui est à l'origine de votre guérison.

Je fixais Monsieur Viola et secouais la tête.

- Je n'étais pas réellement malade Monsieur. Juste un peu diminué mentalement.

- Pardonnez-moi.

- Ce n'est rien. Pour répondre à votre question, j'ai eu bon nombre d'opérations et de traitements qui ont permis de recréer la disposition neuronale d'origine. Bien que les parties manquantes resteront manquantes, le retrait de la tumeur a permis d'enlever l'excédent de connections à l'origine de la surcharge cérébrale. En un mot, mon cerveau est en parfaite condition pour une femme de 25 ans hormis une perte de fonctions non essentielles.

Mon discours semblait dérouté les deux personnes en face de moi. Madame Viola se positionna sur le siège à ma droite et me prit doucement la main.

- Nous sommes vraiment heureux de votre rétablissement. Vous ferez une digne héritière de votre père.

Je hochais la tête et lui souris légèrement. La porte s'ouvrit sur la secrétaire qui émit difficilement.

- Monsieur …Votre rendez-vous est ici.

Monsieur Viola remercia la secrétaire mais semblait dans la tourmente.

- Un problème Monsieur Viola ?

- Ne vous inquiétez pas. Si vous voulez bien m'excuser.

Monsieur Viola disparut me laissant seule avec sa femme. Celle-ci me fixa avec beaucoup de curiosité.

- La famille Kruger est de retour.

- Oui Madame.

- Comment se porte vos affaires ?

- Nous gagnons du marché en Europe et en Amérique. Par contre, nous sommes encore limités en Asie. Mon père va donc remédier à cela.

- Je vois … J'espère revoir vos parents Natsuki-han.

- Je pense que Mère sera heureuse si vous nous rendez une visite.

Madame Viola me sourit et j'entendis mon portable sonnait. Je vis un sms de Nao 'Ramène-toi à l'entreprise, M'man est en panique'. Je secouais la tête et me relevais.

- Je suis désolée mais je dois vous laisser.

- Mes amitiés à votre famille Natsuki-han.

- Je transmettrais. Ne dites rien à Shizuru. Je veux lui faire une surprise.

- Seriez-vous présente à la réception se tenant au grand hôtel ce soir ?

- Si nous sommes invitées, nous y serons. Bonne journée Madame.

Sur ce, je redescendis à la hâte et me dirigeais vers ma voiture. J'allais remettre le contact lorsque je la vis, accompagnée par un jeune homme. Sans doute un garde du corps. Je fixais un instant Shizuru. Elle avait grandi et s'était affinée avec l'âge. Mais même à cette distance, sa beauté était plus que visible. Je l'ai fixé jusqu'à son entrée dans les bâtiments puis me suis dirigée vers la Kruger Corporation.

* * *

><p>- Mon enfant où étiez-vous donc passée ?<p>

Ma mère me caressa le visage, à la recherche de la moindre blessure. Ma mère n'a toujours pas compris que j'ai 25 ans et toutes mes facultés mais je la laisse faire comme toujours. Elle a assez souffert durant les dernières années pour que je lui fasse part de cette remarque qui pourrait vraiment lui faire du mal.

- Je suis partie faire un tour en ville Mère. Rassurez-vous tout va bien.

- Votre père est parti sur le terrain avec Nao.

- Ils se sont enfin réconciliés ?

- Pas vraiment … Mais je crois que cela ne saurait tarder. Ils ont le même caractère, que voulez-vous.

Je souris à ma mère et m'installais à la place de mon père. Je fixais les différents documents.

- Votre père pense vous laisser une partie de la gestion à vous et Nao. Qu'en pensez-vous ?

- Hum … Je ne sais pas si je suis prête Mère.

- Vous êtes prête Natsuki. Vous le savez aussi bien que moi.

- Je ne peux pas travailler comme père l'a fait durant toutes ses années. Vous vous souvenez des recommandations des médecins.

- C'est bien pour cela que Nao vous épaulera. Je ne veux pas perdre de nouveau mon bébé.

- Mère … Je ne suis plus 'votre bébé'. Vous en êtes consciente au moins ?

Ma mère m'enlaça par les épaules et laissa reposer sa tête dans mon cou.

- Vous serez toujours 'mon bébé' et Nao, le bébé de votre père.

Je soufflais légèrement mais hochais la tête en embrassant ma mère sur le front.

- Le surmenage n'est pas bon pour votre cerveau Natsuki mais avec l'aide de Nao, vous y arriverez. J'ai confiance en mes filles.

- Bien Mère. Faisons comme cela.

Pendant que j'étais en train de prendre mes marques dans le bureau familiale, Nao et mon père semblaient s'être bien amusés à entendre l'explosion de rire lorsqu'ils rentraient dans le bureau. Nao s'avança et s'affala sur l'un des divans.

- T'as manqué un truc.

- Un truc ?

- Ouai, on est parti sur des chantiers et tu devineras jamais qui j'ai croisé.

- Qui ?

- Haruka Suzushiro.

- Heu ?

- Mais si le mégaphone ! Tu te souviens pas ?

- Ah … Oui j'avais oublié. Comment va-t-elle ?

- Bien apparemment. Nous allons travailler avec son père sur un projet de réaménagement.

- Pour quel client ?

- Viola Entreprise.

J'avais écrasé la plume de mon stylo sur le regard soucieux de ma sœur.

- Nats' ça va ?

- Oui oui. Des problèmes chez les Viola ?

- Pas que je sache. Juste des aménagements. La routine.

- Bien.

- Papa veut qu'on s'en charge à deux. Alors je pensais qu'on pourrait se répartir les tâches.

- Laisse-moi deviner. Tu veux que je m'occupe de la partie bureautique c'est ça ?

- Tu peux gérer ?

- Je dois au moins essayer. On échangera si ça devient trop difficile.

- Ok. Ah et y'a une réception ce soir. Les Kruger y sont conviées.

- Très bien. Autre chose ?

- Non.

Ma sœur se releva et quitta la pièce. Ma mère n'avait pas quitté notre interaction.

- Quel est le problème Natsuki ?

- Rien. Tout va parfaitement bien. Pourquoi ?

- Je pensais que vous seriez partie sur le terrain pour voir Shizuru.

Je lui souris légèrement.

- Je n'ai pas besoin d'aller sur le terrain pour voir Shizuru. Rassurez-vous.

Ma mère me fixa en secouant la tête mais se retira pour se préparer. Seule, je fixais le document que j'étais en train de lire. Mon esprit embraya directement sur Shizuru. J'ai vraiment hâte de la revoir.

* * *

><p>J'ai toujours détesté les réceptions. Rester des heures debout à discuter avec des personnes que vous ne connaissez pas sur leurs professions ou les possibles travaux en commun. Vraiment, je déteste cela. J'étais avec mes parents et ma sœur. Mon père tenait à nous présenter à toutes ses connaissances alors nous suivions le mouvement. Ma mère quant à elle, épaula mon père. A un moment donné, je vis mon père sourire plus largement et parler avec une réelle joie.<p>

- Je me demandais si j'allais vous revoir mon ami.

- Kenta ! Vous n'avez pas changé.

- Vous non plus. Votre femme est toujours aussi belle.

- Ara Saeko votre mari est un vilain flatteur.

Je sentis ma mère m'agripper l'avant-bras.

- Natsuki, vous vous souvenez des Viola ?

J'inclinais la tête et remarquais l'absence de Nao. Comment a t-elle fait pour se sortir de cette situation ?

- Nous sommes enchantés de vous revoir Natsuki-han.

Je me décalais de la prise de ma mère lorsque j'entendis un son clair derrière moi.

- Natsuki ?

J'avais gelé sur place. Je me suis retournée pour faire face à une sublime jeune femme. Elle semblait surprise par ma présence mais n'osait dire un mot de plus. Je m'inclinais légèrement.

- Bonjour Shizuru.

Elle me sourit et m'enlaça doucement. Je ne savais pas si je pouvais répondre à son geste mais mes mains ont trouvés refuge sur ses hanches. Je la fixais un instant tout en la tenant dans mes bras.

- Tu es vraiment sublime Shizuru.

Le père de Shizuru rigola lorsqu'il vit une légère rougeur sur les joues de sa fille.

- Et bien mon vieux Kenta. Vous avez transmis à votre fille ce côté charmeur.

Je secouais la tête et reportais mon intention sur Shizuru. Celle-ci murmura doucement.

- Tu m'as manqué Natsuki.

- Toi aussi.

J'allais lui proposer un verre lorsque je fus prise à partie.

- Mais qui voilà. L'enfant prodige des Kruger.

Je me retournais pour faire face à Reito. Celui-ci n'avait pas changé. Et mon esprit embraya directement sur mon passé. Il me fixa un instant puis tendit sa main en direction de Shizuru.

- Tu viens ?

Je vis Shizuru hocher la tête.

- Nous pourrions déjeuner ensemble Natsuki.

- Oui bien sûr.

Lorsque je le vis mettre l'une de ses mains autour de ses hanches, c'est là que je compris. Je fixais la scène et mon cerveau embraya sur une pensée beaucoup plus secouais la tête tout en me faisant la morale à moi-même. Comment aurait-elle pu être sérieuse … Evidemment que l'attardée que j'étais ne l'intéressait pas.

- Natsuki ? Tout va bien. Vous paraissez pâle ma fille.

Je fixais un instant mon père et secouais la tête.

- Je suis juste fatiguée. Je vais rentrer avec Nao.

Après avoir retrouvé Nao en compagnie de plusieurs personnes, je lui demandais de me raccompagner.

- Attends Nats'. Regarde qui j'ai trouvé. Aoi, Chie et surtout Mai.

Je ne comprenais pas le 'surtout Mai' mais décidais de rester un peu.

- Nao nous a expliqué. Je suis contente que tu vas bien Natsuki.

- Merci Mai.

- Ma sœur m'a dit qu'elle avait vu une Kruger mais je ne pensais pas que c'était toi. Tu as l'air en forme.

- Oui en effet. Comment allez-vous ?

- Aoi et moi sommes ensemble depuis sept ans. Donc tout va bien.

- Je m'en doutais que vous finirez à deux.

Je souris au commentaire de ma sœur, qui avait pris une légère teinte rosée.

- Et … Et toi Mai ? Tu …

Mai secoua la tête et masqua son visage avec ses cheveux.

- Célibataire et en charge des relations humaines de l'entreprise de mon père.

- Tu es dans quel secteur ?

- La communication médiatique. Chie et Aoi travaille pour mon père.

- Je vois.

Je fixais ma sœur et lui murmura.

- Je vais prendre un taxi. Profites-en pour parler à Mai.

Elle rougit légèrement mais hocha la tête. Tout en me dirigeant vers la sortie, je vis le regard de Shizuru suivre le moindre de mes pas. Mais je ne pouvais pas apprécier cela. Sans doute dû à la présence d'une main autour de sa taille appartenant à un homme que je méprisais au plus haut point.

* * *

><p>Depuis mon retour au Japon, je sens une légère fatigue se développer mais je décide de ne pas y prêter attention, surtout pour ne pas inquiéter mes proches. Une semaine est passée. Je passe le plus clair de mon temps dans mon bureau à remplir des documents ou à signer des habilitations. Je suis surprise lorsque ma secrétaire m'énonce la présence d'un visiteur. N'ayant pas vraiment de temps, je lui dis de le faire entrer sans grande formalité. L'inconnu entre mais je n'y prête pas attention jusqu'à l'entente d'une voix claire.<p>

- Ara Natsuki devrait sortir un peu de son bureau.

- Shi... Shizuru ?

- Ara ? Ai-je t'en changé que cela en une semaine ?

- Je suis occupée là. Alors que veux-tu ?

Je la vois se rapprocher de mon bureau mais essaye de ne pas montrer ma gêne. Elle pose à plat ses mains sur le bureau et s'avance légèrement.

- Je veux du temps avec Natsuki.

- J'ai pas le temps là.

Elle fait le tour du bureau et avant que je ne comprennes, je la sens se positionner sur mes genoux.

- Shizu...

- Tu m'as tellement manqué.

Je la sens se coller contre moi m'empêchant le moindre geste. Pendant plusieurs minutes, nous restons dans cette position puis elle se décale pour venir s'asseoir sur mon bureau.

- Pourquoi Natsuki est si froide ?

- Je ne suis pas froide.

- Natsuki ment très mal.

Je souffle d'agacement, essayant de poursuivre mon travail malgré la présence de sa cuisse à quelques millimètres de ma main.

- Je suis venue pour que tu déjeunes avec moi.

- Je n'ai pas faim.

Je sens une main prendre délicatement ma plume. Je la regarde tout en y découvrant un regard rempli de tristesse.

- Natsuki …

- Quoi ?

- Je … Suis désolée.

- A propos de quoi ?

- Tu sais très bien à propos de quoi.

Je me suis relevée, fixant le ciel à travers la fenêtre.

- Je n'ai pas le temps de jouer aux devinettes alors si tu n'as rien d'autres à me dire. Tu peux t'en aller.

- Reito.

- Tu n'as pas à te justifier.

- Mais...

La colère avait finalement pris le dessus.

- Non ! Tu as fait ton choix. Nous ne sommes plus des enfants. Tu n'as plus à faire semblant de te soucier de moi ou de m'apprécier. Tu n'es plus obligée de mentir sur ton affection pour lui juste parce que tes parents t'ont demandé d'être gentille avec moi. Je ne suis plus l'attardée que tu étais obligée de voir tous les jours. En y repensant, tu as dû bien te foutre de moi avec lui … Alors laisse-moi tranquille.

- Nat...

- S'il te plaît. Je ne pourrais jamais oublier ce qu'il ma fait. Et je ne veux pas l'amitié de la future femme de celui m'ayant considéré comme une sous-merde durant toute mon enfance.

J'avais mal à la réalisation de cela mais essaya de rester droite et froide. Elle s'avança vers moi et tenta de m'embrasser sur la joue mais je me reculais. Elle murmura doucement.

- Tu ne comprends donc rien … Tu es toujours une enfant Natsuki.

Après son départ, je sentis une douleur lancinante dans ma tête. Migraine. J'essayais de rester debout mais la force de mon mal de tête m'obligea à m'asseoir. J'attendis quelques minutes puis la douleur se dissipa petit à petit. Je fixais les différents documents et repris là où je m'étais arrêtée.

* * *

><p>- Tout va bien Natsuki ?<p>

Mon père me fixa avec une lueur de crainte. Depuis plus de dix minutes, je massais légèrement ma tempe droite mais la douleur ne disparaissait pas.

- J'ai un peu mal à la tête mais rien de grave.

- Allez vous reposer. Nous pouvons finir sans vous.

Quatre heures que nous étions en train de polémiquer sur les possibles actions à mener sur les différents secteurs que l'on maîtrisait. Je sortis de la pièce et me dirigeais vers la demeure familiale. Je fus surprise de voir ma mère en compagnie de Madame Viola. Cela faisait plus de deux mois que je n'avais pas vu Shizuru. Ma mère me fixa un instant.

- La réunion est déjà terminée ?

- Non. Je ne me sentais pas …

- Voulez-vous que nous appelons le médecin.

- Tout va bien Mère. Je suis juste fatiguée.

Je pris place à côté de ma mère et fis face au regard plein de reproches de la mère de Shizuru.

- Bonjour Madame Viola.

- Natsuki-han.

Au vue du silence englobant la pièce, j'avais décidé de prendre congé mais ma mère m'arrêta.

- Shizuma venait pour prendre de vos nouvelles.

- Comme vous le voyez, je vais bien. Merci de votre sollicitude.

Ma mère me fixa et je la questionnais du regard.

- Tu ne demandes pas les nouvelles de Shizuru ?

Je passais une main sur mon visage.

- Je suis sûre que votre fille va parfaitement bien.

- Comment pouvez-vous en être aussi sûre ?

- Parce qu'elle a une personne qui veille sur elle.

Ma réponse semblait étonnée sa mère mais elle ne dit rien de plus. Notre gouvernante demanda l'attention de ma mère, me laissant seule avec Shizuma.

- Pourquoi autant de haine à l'égard de ma fille Natsuki-han ?

La question m'avait laissé sans voix.

- Je n'ai pas de haine envers elle.

- Vraiment ? Elle nous a expliqué votre dernière entrevue. Si ce n'est de la haine qu'est-ce ?

- Vous voulez vraiment savoir ?

- Je suis toute ouïe.

- J'hésite entre déception, colère et tristesse.

- Puis-je savoir pourquoi ?

- J'ai mes raisons. Veuillez m'excuser.

J'allais amorcer une retraite mais elle me retient avec des mots durs.

- Vous n'êtes pas la seule qui soit déçue, en colère ou triste. Shizuru possède les mêmes sentiments à votre égard.

- C'est une bonne chose alors.

- Si vous pensez que détester notre fille vous aidera à y voir clair alors faite.

- Y voir clair ?

- Veuillez m'excuser … Que ce passe-t-il ?

- Rien Mère. Je prenais juste congé.

* * *

><p>Cette discussion m'avait un peu énervé. Je ne comprenais pas ce que je devais comprendre. Frustrée et impuissante. Associés à ces sentiments, la douleur. Shizuru avait finalement craqué et débarqué à Kruger Corporation. Je l'avais reçue et nous avions échangé quelques formalités. La complicité n'était pas là mais nous nous parlions. Elle m'annonça et me raconta sa vie après mon départ et moi la mienne. Elle avait volontairement passé sous silence le fait qu'elle soit avec Reito. Et personnellement, je ne m'en plaignais pas. Mais je me sentis tellement vide de la savoir avec lui. Il pouvait l'embrasser, la câliner … Voir plus. Je ne pouvais pas l'assumer. J'avais rencontré des jeunes femmes mais je ne voulais rien d'elle, au grand désarroi de mes parents. Nao était maintenant casée avec Mai. Mais moi, l'héritière des Kruger, faisait toujours cavalier seul. J'avais de plus en plus souvent des migraines et j'avais fini par aller à l'hôpital pour en connaître la cause, après plusieurs mois de souffrance. Aujourd'hui, j'aurais aimé l'ignorer. Une tumeur maligne. J'étais à l'hôpital faisant face à mon état.<p>

- Est-ce opérable ?

- Pour l'instant oui.

Toutes les informations que je recueillais … Une autre opération … Plusieurs traitements, une chimiothérapie … C'était trop. Je fixais le médecin et murmura le regard vague.

- Combien de temps ?

- Pardon ?

- Combien de temps me reste t-il si nous n'opérons pas.

- Mademoiselle Kruger vous n'y pensez pas ?

- Je veux juste savoir combien de temps ?

Le médecin frotta sa barbe.

- Au vue de vos antécédents et de sa localisation … Il est difficile de se prononcer. Peut-être un an, deux si le développement est maîtrisé.

- D'accord.

Le médecin me fixa puis murmura doucement.

- Natsuki … Nous pouvons opérer …

- Je peux mourir sur la table d'opérations.

- cinq pourcents de décès Natsuki ce n'est pas …

- J'en ai assez.

Le médecin me fixa en quête de réponses.

- J'en ai assez de tout cela. Je ne veux plus d'opérations … Je ne veux plus de traitements … C'est assez. J'aimerais juste des médicaments permettant d'alléger la douleur.

- Si nous n'opérons pas vous allez mourir. Comprenez-vous ?

- Vous savez ce que c'est de vivre son enfance comme une attardée ? Perdre ses amis, être isolée. Subir les pires humiliations. Vous savez que pendant que les autres adolescents apprenaient le flirt ou sortaient, moi j'étais dans un lit d'hôpital à essayer de rester en vie, lutter contre la douleur et la chimio qui me vidaient de toutes mes forces ?

- Je comprend mais …

- Je ne veux pas revivre ça. Et je ne veux pas finir comme un légume. J'ai déjà donné.

- Le risque est faible.

- Mais il existe. Je ne veux pas repartir au point de départ. Je refuse l'opération.

Le médecin me fixa puis secoua la tête.

- C'est contre l'avis médical.

- Je sais.

Après l'acquisition d'une ordonnance, je cherchais un moyen de sortir de l'hôpital lorsque je vis une jeune femme chanceler. Je la tint fermement et la fis s'asseoir sur une chaise.

- Tout va bien ?

- Oui … Merci.

- Voulez-vous que j'appelle quelqu'un ?

- Je dois rentrer chez moi.

- Je vais vous reconduire.

La jeune femme ne me donna que des indications de directions durant le voyage. Je fus surprise de faire face à une pancarte « Résidence Sears ». Avant même que je ne puisse descendre de la voiture, un homme d'âge mur s'avança vers moi.

- Qui êtes-vous ?

- Kruger. Natsuki Kruger. J'ai ramené cette jeune femme.

Celle-ci se releva.

- Tout va bien Père. Elle n'a fait que m'aider.

Je fus, contre ma volonté, installée à l'intérieur. La jeune femme semblait avoir repris des forces.

- Je suis Alyssa Sears. Héritière du domaine Sears. Nous nous sommes déjà rencontrées Natsuki-san.

- Je suis désolée, je …

- Je comprends. Vous aviez quinze ans et j'en avais dix lors de notre dernière rencontre.

Je comprends mieux pourquoi je ne me souvenais pas. Elle me fixa un instant.

- Pourquoi étiez-vous à l'hôpital ?

- Je ne veux pas en parler.

Elle semblait réfléchir.

- Je suis atteinte d'une leucémie. Les médecins m'ont diagnostiqué à l'âge de 12 ans.

- Je suis désolée. J'ignorais.

- Ne le soyez pas. Personne n'est au courant.

- Y'a t-il une possible chance de guérir ?

- Non. Ils m'avaient donné cinq ans à vivre. Et pourtant, je suis encore en vie.

Je fixais la jeune femme et soufflais légèrement.

- Tumeur maligne.

- Votre secret est en sécurité avec moi. Rassurez-vous.

Son père nous rejoint.

- Alyssa. Les Viola nous attendent.

Je tiltais sur ces propos.

- Les Viola ?

- Vous n'êtes pas au courant de la situation actuelle de Viola Entreprise ?

- Non Monsieur.

- Ils recherchent d'actionnaires.

- Pour quelles raisons ?

- Ce genre de renseignement est confidentiel.

Ma gorge s'assécha d'un coup.

- Je vois.

Alyssa me fixa puis signala à son père de l'attendre près de la voiture.

- Je sais que vous êtes proche de l'héritière Viola. Revenez d'ici quelques jours, je vous énoncerais la situation.

* * *

><p>Après l'explication d'Alyssa, j'avais tenté de trouver un moyen pour aider les Viola dans la crise. Alyssa m'avait expliqué que son père s'était finalement retiré suite à un actionnaire proposant plus que ce qu'il ne voulait apporter. Le nom de cet actionnaire m'était inconnu mais sa proposition semblait être sérieuse. J'avais décidé de continuer mes obligations jusque la fin. Un an ou même deux me laissent encore du temps pour pouvoir faire mes preuves dans l'entreprise. Les migraines me mettaient parfois quelques heures KO mais je faisais avec. Quatre mois après la prise en connaissance de mon état, je reçus une nouvelle fois la visite de Shizuru. J'avais réussi à l'éviter depuis notre dernière entrevue mais il semblerait que la ténacité était l'un de ses défauts que j'ignorais. J'avais perdu en masse musculaire et mon teint était plus pâle, résultante de mon traitement.<p>

- Natsuki ?

Je voyais l'inquiétude dans ses yeux mais je ne pouvais pas, ne voulais pas qu'elle le sache.

- Que veux-tu ? Si tu pouvais aller directement aux faits.

Elle secoua la tête et déposa un dossier sur mon bureau.

- Il m'a demandé de l'épouser.

Je m'arrêtais d'écrire mais repris directement.

- Et ?

- Natsuki regarde-moi.

Je fermais un instant les yeux pour me donner la force puis accédais à sa requête.

- Quoi ?

- Que dois-je faire ?

- Ce que tu veux. Ce ne sont pas mes affaires.

Elle déposa le dossier devant moi et se retira tout en murmurant.

- Le mariage est dans un an.

Je saisis le dossier et commençais à le lire. C'était un ensemble de documents incluant des comptes, la proposition de rachat des Minagi. Et c'est là que je compris. La proposition ne prenait pas en compte la gestion actuelle. Monsieur Viola ne serait plus le PDG mais un simple employé. Sauf dans le cas d'un union des deux entreprises. Je fronçais les sourcils mais redéposais le dossier sur le côté. Après moins de cinq minutes, je le repris et travaillais toute la soirée dessus. Le lendemain, j'énonçais à mon père que je voulais me concentrer sur un projet personnel qui ferait la renommée de notre entreprise. D'abord réticent, il accepta. Mes parents voyaient que quelque chose n'allait pas, que je maigrissais à vue d'œil. Mais à chaque fois, j'arrivais à diminuer leurs inquiétudes. Nao devait prendre en charge l'ensemble de mes dossiers. Elle m'avait bloqué dans un coin.

- Je sais que quelque chose cloche avec toi. Alors dis-moi.

C'était dur de mentir à ma petite sœur mais je la serrais contre moi et murmura doucement.

- Tout ira bien Nao.

Je pense qu'elle a compris car elle commença à sangloter légèrement. Je la laissais faire puis énonça doucement.

- Ne dis rien aux parents.

* * *

><p>Plus de six mois passèrent pour que j'arrive à obtenir l'ensemble des pièces nécessaires. Shizuru avait essayé de me joindre ou de me voir mais j'avais laissé des ordres stricts à mon personnel. Je ne voulais, ne pouvais la voir. Je n'avais pas besoin de plus de douleur que je n'avais déjà à supporter. Ma santé avait été d'autant plus affectée que je devais me reposer. Mais je ne pouvais pas. Je savais mes jours comptés mais je ne voulais pas y penser. Jusqu'à ce jour. J'avais demandé certains renseignements à Mai au sujet de l'évolution des relations Viola-Minagi. La sonnette d'alarme avait retenti dans mon esprit lorsqu'elle me signala une date d'échéance pour les appels d'offres. Ceci ne signifiait qu'une seule chose : l'acception de Monsieur Viola de la proposition Minagi. J'avais donc imprimé à la hâte une succession de documents et transmis l'ensemble aux avocats de Viola Entreprise. Comme le veut les affaires, les délibérations doivent se faire en présence de tous les actionnaires potentiels. L'ensemble des documents ne portaient pas mon nom. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle le sache.<p>

Je suis donc arrivée ce jour-là dans une salle contenant Monsieur et Madame Viola, Shizuru mais aussi Monsieur Minagi et son fils. Madame Viola me fixa étrangement et je décidais de couper court à mon intrusion.

- C'est une réunion privée.

- Je n'en ai pas pour longtemps.

Monsieur Minagi ne semblait pas apprécier mon intrusion mais ne dit un mot de plus. Je fixais Shizuru et m'adressa à Monsieur Viola.

- J'ai besoin de m'entretenir avec vous. Mais je veux qu'elle sorte.

Shizuru se releva mais je secouais la tête.

- Tu n'as pas ….

- Attends dehors. Tu n'as aucune part dans l'entreprise alors tu n'as rien à faire ici.

- Mais …

- DEHORS SHIZURU !

Monsieur Minagi hocha la tête et s'adressa à son fils.

- Ta future femme doit rester à sa place mon fils.

Shizuru s'en alla en claquant la porte, non sans me fusiller du regard lorsqu'elle passa à ma portée. Je soufflais pour me calmer et fermais la porte à clés pour être sûre qu'elle ne revienne pas. Je pris place tout en donnant le dossier à Monsieur Viola.

- Vos avocats sont en train de vérifier la conformité des différents documents. Mais je tiens à vous faire une proposition.

Monsieur Viola hocha la tête et commença à lire le document. Il s'arrêta un instant sur la somme que je souhaitais investir dans son entreprise.

- Votre père est-il au courant ?

- Ce sont mes propres fonds d'entreprise. Mon père n'a rien à voir avec tout cela.

- De quoi s'agit-il ?

Je fixais Monsieur Minagi.

- Je propose une solution pour le cas de Viola Entreprise. La direction serait conservée et seules les décisions relatives aux mouvements d'argent feront appel à la Kruger Corporation. Le fond investi sera petit à petit remboursé grâce aux bénéfices des différents plans de marché énoncés, laissant Monsieur Viola a l'abri d'une domination de Kruger Corporation. Passé un délai de 5 ans Viola Entreprise n'aura, techniquement, plus aucun lien avec Kruger Corporation et sera libre de ses décisions aussi bien financières que humaines.

- Vous proposez …

- Un prêt à long terme oui c'est bien ça.

Monsieur Viola hocha la tête et fixa Monsieur Minagi.

- Il semble que cette solution est la meilleure que je puisse obtenir.

Reito se leva et m'attrapa par le col. Je n'avais pas la force de me battre.

- Qu'as-tu en tête Kruger ? Shizuru est à moi tu entends ? Crois-tu vraiment qu'une attardée de ta race pourrait la satisfaire plus que moi ? Tu n'as jamais su rester à ta place Kruger.

- Reito ! Ça suffit !

Reito fixa son père et me relâcha brusquement. Monsieur Minagi se releva et énonça.

- Il semble que notre affaire se termine mais qu'en est-il pour votre fille ?

- Notre fille répondra à cette question par elle-même.

Reito ouvrit brusquement la porte. Shizuru avait semble-t-il quitté l'entreprise selon la secrétaire. Je me relevais et sentis une prise sur mon poignet.

- Pourquoi faites-vous cela ?

Madame Viola sonda mon âme et porta un regard soucieux. Je me réinstalla sur mon siège et énonça.

- J'ai mes raisons Madame.

- Natsuki-han. Vous êtes beaucoup plus pâle et maigre que d'habitudes. Que se passe-t-il mon enfant ?

- C'est personnel Madame.

- Natsuki-han ….

C'est à ce moment précis qu'une douleur lancinante prit en otage mon esprit. Je tins fortement ma tête sous le regard concerné des Viola.

- Je vais aller chercher un médecin.

- C'est inutile Monsieur.

- Mais ...

- Je suis condamnée Monsieur.

- Mais de quoi parlez-vous ?

- J'ai une tumeur au cerveau.

- Par Kami ! N'y …

- Avant que vous ne puissiez continuer, je vais vous dire quelque chose. Mon état n'est pas important pour notre affaire. Monsieur Viola, signez les documents maintenant. Le temps est compté. Alors acceptez la chance que je vous donne pour conserver ce que vous avez mis plusieurs générations à mettre en place. Et surtout que Shizuru conserve sa dignité.

Je m'étais relevée et souris à ses parents qui étaient en état de choc.

- Natsuki-han ?

- Oui Monsieur ?

- Que devons-nous dire à Shizuru ?

- Je ne veux pas qu'elle le sache. Alors ne lui dîtes rien avant … Avant que je ne passe de l'autre côté. C'est la seule chose que je vous demande.

* * *

><p>Je ne sais pas si l'on peut sentir sa mort arriver mais après la validation des documents, je me suis écroulée dans le salon. J'ai été transportée à l'hôpital, en soins intensifs. Je savais que j'allais mourir. J'attendais mon heure entre les bips de mon moniteur cardiaque et ma respiration saccagée. J'avais mal … Tellement mal. J'avais l'impression que mon cerveau cherchait à sortir de ma boîte crânienne. Ma vision était de plus en plus troubles mais ce jour-là, je crus que j'avais des hallucinations. Je sentis une main caresser doucement mon visage puis une chose humide sur ma joue. Un baiser ? Non juste des larmes. J'entendis une voix étouffée dans un sanglot.<p>

- Natsuki …

Je devais éviter de parler pour ne pas gaspiller mon énergie mais à quoi bon. Je gardais les yeux fermés, la douleur étant moins présente de cette manière.

- Salut.

- Pourquoi ?

J'avais du mal à respirer. Le moniteur cardiaque s'emballa mais je continuais malgré la douleur.

- Ça n'a plus aucune importance.

J'entendis la porte s'ouvrir.

- Tu n'as pas ta place ici ! C'est de ta faute alors va-t-en !

Ma sœur avait finalement compris pourquoi j'avais abandonné. Mais au final, je n'aurais peut-être pas dû abandonner. Mais il est trop tard pour les remords.

- Nao … Laisse-la.

- Mais...

- Je dois lui parler. S'il te plaît.

J'entendis la porte se refermer après un léger souffle, signe que ma petite sœur était ressortie. Mon ange reprit douloureusement la parole.

- Ne me laisse pas Natsuki.

- Il est trop tard pour moi.

J'étais faible mais ouvris les yeux pour la voir une dernière fois. Je commençais à voir trouble mais poursuivis mon effort. J'essayais d'atteindre son visage avec ma main et elle m'aida. Mes forces m'abandonnaient mais je voulais une chose avant de partir.

- Embrasse-moi.

Je sentis une douceur sur mes lèvres. Cette même douceur à laquelle j'avais pu goûter, onze ans auparavant. J'approfondis légèrement le baiser puis me retirais tout en toussant difficilement. Je lui murmurais doucement.

- Ton entreprise …

- C'était la seule solution pour conserver le nom des Viola. Un mariage avec la famille Minagi.

- Je sais.

- Ne meurs pas.

- J'ai tenu ma promesse Shizuru.

- Ta promesse ?

Dans un dernier souffle, je partais l'esprit léger.

- Je t'ai offert le monde Shizuru …

* * *

><p>- Nous l'avons perdu … Heure du décès 18h01<p>

* * *

><p>- Voilà pourquoi j'ai demande votre aide pour investir dans le pôle recherche médicale de Kruger Corporation . Si chacun d'entre nous y prend part, ce ne sont pas uniquement des enfants inconnus que vous sauverez mais peut-être vos enfants ou petits-enfants. Des questions ?<p>

Je fixais les différentes personnes assises à la table de direction. Ceux-ci se contentèrent de rester muet.

- Bien dans ce cas … Prenez le temps de reconsidérez ma proposition.

Une des personnes m'attendait à la propre et rigola légèrement.

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire ?

- Toi. Je ne pensais pas que tu leur raconterais cela. T'as vu la tête de Suzushiro ?

- Je ne cherchais pas à les émouvoir mais je n'ai pas apprécié le commentaire de Reito.

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu lui as demandé.

- Minagi Technologie peut-être d'une grande aide. Je ne pense pas à moi mais aux enfants Nao.

- Faut dire que tu l'as pas épargné non plus.

- Il souhaite se racheter depuis ce jour. Il investira j'en suis sûre.

Je me dirigeais vers mon bureau et m'affalais sur le siège. Nao prit un verre et me le tendit.

- Je vais les raccompagner. Repose-toi.

- Merci.

- Non merci à toi … Pour ce que tu as fait depuis …

- Tu n'as pas à me remercier.

- Je vais prendre congé alors.

Seule, je me suis relevée et fixais le ciel à travers la fenêtre. Depuis la première fois que j'avais mis les pieds dans ce bureau, c'est à dire 10 ans, c'était devenu une habitude, un moyen d'apaiser la tension. Après plusieurs minutes, je me suis rassise à mon siège. Je fixais le bureau devant moi et caressa machinalement une photographie.

- Comme tu me manques …

Quelques larmes commencèrent à s'écouler de mon visage mais je pouvais montrer ma faiblesse. J'étais seule après tout. Mon esprit embraya sur un souvenir. Je te revois me dire que tu m'offrirais le monde. Tu m'as permis de conserver ma dignité, mon nom et tu m'as offert tes parts d'entreprise. Mais la seule chose que tu n'as jamais compris et que tu étais mon monde. Je me relevais et murmura doucement.

- Attends-moi je t'en prie. Je te rejoindrais mon amour.

- Mademoiselle Viola ?

Je me suis retournée et fis face à une secrétaire.

- Oui Maria ?

- Tout va bien Mademoiselle ?

- Oui ne vous inquiétez pas.

- Bien … Vos parents ont appelé, ils souhaitent que vous vous rendiez à Viola entreprise.

- Très bien. Faites appelez John s'il vous plaît.

- Bien Mademoiselle.

Une fois la porte reclaquée, je fixe une nouvelle fois la photo. Tout en la caressant une dernière fois, je me dirigeais vers la sortie.

- Le monde ne possède pas les mêmes couleurs sans toi Natsuki ...

Fin.


End file.
